<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>sore by sourcheeks</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24072901">sore</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sourcheeks/pseuds/sourcheeks'>sourcheeks</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>All Elite Wrestling, Professional Wrestling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bathtubs, Chronic Pain, Disabled Character, F/F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 20:14:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>604</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24072901</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sourcheeks/pseuds/sourcheeks</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kris is having quite a lot of trouble adjusting to the geological differences.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hikaru Shida/Kris Statlander</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>sore</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>sometimes ur disability makes you feel like an alien and so u write abt disabled aliens!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Kris ached all over, muscles stiff and tight. She had been adjusting poorly to the Earth's gravity ever since she arrived on the planet, and she doubted the aches and pains caused by living in a world she was not meant for would ever go away. She laid facedown in bed, not looking up when she heard Shida laugh. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Are you okay?" Shida laid her back. Kris grunted non-committally. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Sore." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shida hummed and gently rubbed Kris's back. Kris groaned as some of the tension left her sore muscles. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Overworking yourself is bad," Shida lectured. "You'll get hurt." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm fine," Kris insisted. Shida shushed her and continued to rub her back. With the tension somewhat relieved from her shoulders, Kris was not inclined to keep arguing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm not much of a masseuse," Shida told her apologetically. "And even if I was, I'm not sure how alien muscles work."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You're doing very well." Kris turned her head to smile at her. Shida was doing very well. The bone deep tension remained in her ribs, but the nexus of aching pain between her shoulderblades was begging to soften. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shida smiled back. "The hotel has a very big bath, you know. Here, do you feel like standing?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kris had intended to be funny when she shook her head no. She was getting much better at sarcasm. She believed Orange was a very good teacher no matter what Trent told her. But instead Shida picked her up, Kris wrapping her arms around her girlfriends neck instinctively. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm heavy," Kris protested. In addition to being a larger specimen of either of their species due to her athleticism, she also knew her bones and muscles were denser than humans. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shida rolled her eyes. "It's ten feet. That's half a ring." She carried Kris into the bathroom of their hotel room. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kris watched the steam rise off the slowly filling tub as she undressed, wincing at the way taking off her top forced her sore shoulders to extend. Shida gave her shoulder a sympathetic kiss. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Tub." She swatted Kris's thigh to hurry her along. Kris gave her a salute, another fun piece of human humor she had learned from Penelope, who may or may not have been making fun of her (Kris had trouble telling with her), and lowered herself into the warm water. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's very good." Kris smiled at her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That's good." Shida undressed, carefully folding her clothing. Kris felt self conscious about her own pile of clothes on the bathroom floor, until Shida joined her in the tub. "Let me help you," Shida said, picking up a washrag. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kris almost protested that she didn't need help, but shifting her arm made her shoulder protest loudly and she knew washing herself would only worsen her pain. "Alright."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shidas hands, calloused from years in the ring, are gentle as they glide over her skin, careful to move Kris as little as possible. Kris did have to move to dunk her hair beneath the water, but it wasn't so bad because she didn't need to put her arms up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I didn't know you dyed your hair," Shida said, surprised. Kris must need to touch it up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"The natural color attracts too much attention. People ask if it's dyed. They're confused when it isn't." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Just lie," Shida suggested. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kris pouted. "I hate lying."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shida laughed and kissed her, helping her rinse the soap from her hair. The two of them laid in the water until it turned cold. Kris's back felt only marginally better when they laid in bed together that night, but she felt comfortable, in spite of her pain, with Shida there. </span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>